Celestial Moon Promise
by zunigsel000
Summary: This story starts at the beginning of when Rin & Sesshomaru first met. But this time, Rin will be mute for a while longer and basically does nothing but walk, eat and sleep. But, when Rin is alone that is when she does things. No one else knows, only Sesshomaru since he follows her wherever she goes. Basically, he's just spying on her, making sure she's not in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Zunigsel000: My first Inuyasha fanfic So excited!**

**Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters... **

**". . ." Inu speaking **

_" . . ." Thoughts _

" . . ." normal speaking

* * *

><p><em>Authors thoughts <em>

My first Inuyasha fanfic! If any of you knew me, obviously this story would be about Rin & Sesshomaru (. -_-' duh...). This story will start off when Rin & Sesshomaru first met. Yes, it's that kind of story, where it begins from the beginning and not from the end... But, it will eventually get to that point and there will be a HUGE twist! If you guys have read my other stories such as; _Mai's Complicated, Secret Life_, _Send Love Through_, or my newest one that I just posted, and is not finished, _Confusion_. Then you would have noticed a pattern. In every one of my stories, there is always a big secret, or something that will shock the characters. Yes, I know what your thinking... _Does that mean this story will also be the same as the others, with a huge secret or shocking news? _Yes, it will. That's how my stories will go. Filled with mysterious X figures, secrets and shocking news. I write my stories filled with these things because my life is full of huge secrets and people that I don't know and shocking news! It's the only thing I know so far in my life. But, that is what I love about my life. It gives me the inspiration to write the stories that all of you love or hate.

I have been talking forever, so I'll just get to the story.

(Room darkens, like when your in a movie theater and the movie is about to start)

Enjoy. . .

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this chapter was based on something totally different (and boring). But, when I was writing this I was in World History &amp; I didn't want to get caught... <strong>

**I'm sorry -_-' I have failed you. . . **

**But, this next chapter will be the story you've all been waiting to read! **

**Make sure to R&R the story plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zunigsel000: My first Inuyasha fanfic So excited!**

**Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters... **

**". . ." Inu speaking **

_" . . ." Thoughts _

" . . ." normal speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

**(Rin's P.O.V) **

I was running, running like my life depended on it. Which it did. I was being chased by angry villagers because I was caught hunting fish in the river.

"Come back here you you little thief!" One of the villagers called to me.

_They're gaining on me!_, I thought.

I kept running and running till I couldn't hear the angry yelling anymore. But I still kept running. My lungs were on fire, and my feet and legs were starting to get tired. I stumbled, literally, upon a small clearing. In the middle was a big tree. My eyes traveled to beneath the tree and my breath stilled. Laying there, with the golden rays of the sun shining down, was a beautiful demon. He had long hair, the colour of new, fallen, white snow. He had pointy, long ears, and purple magenta markings on his cheek bones. He was covered in a soft-looking fur. His whole body, that I could see, covered in the fur.

_Was it connected?_, I thought.

I took a small step towards the demon. Not thinking of what would happen. I didn't even know if the creature was dangerous. I barely made a move when the demon whipped his head towards me, his fangs showing, eyes bleeding red. And he was-

_Was he actually _growling_ at me? _

For some reason, I wasn't scared when I should be. After a moment, noticing that I was not frightened, he calmed down and rested his head against the tree again, closing his eyes. I stayed still for a while, not knowing what to do. Until I noticed something.

_He's injured. ._ .

After that last thought, I turned around and went back into the forest. . .

**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V) **

I was resting against a tree after my battle with that _dull-witted__ half-breed_. I heard yelling in the distance, but chose to ignore it.

_It's nowhere close to here, _I thought.

I began to enter a light sleep when I heard the grass near me move. Instantly, I sat up and whipped my head towards the noise, growling at the intruder. It wasn't who I thought it would be, someone that of a lost human. Instead, it was a small, young girl. He face was all scratched and cut, bruises on her cheeks. Even though I was growling, she did not look frightened. She looked-

_Detached. . . _

_Toneless. . . _

_Vacant. . . _

I chose to ignore her after a long moment. I rested up against the tree once more, when I heard her foot steps lead to the inner forest. Instead of sleeping, my mind began to wander to that _peculiar, baffling _child. Even though she looked _pulverized_, her features were angelic. Her posture was graceful, like she was born of royal blood. She looked so delicate and frail. Her brown, wavy locks trailed down past her hips. It looked so shiny and soft. Her eyes were big and innocent, the colour of beautiful brown doe-eyes. Her nose was small and that of a button. Her lips were like two little, soft, pink rose petals. And her scent-

**Her scent was lucious. Honeyed. Sachirous!**

_May I remind you that You're thinking this about a child, _I said to my inner demon.

**I don't care, and neither do you! **

_Don't be ridiculous, _I said. _I would never think that way about a human. Even a human child no less. _

**She's our mate! You better do something about, before I take full control over you. **

At this point, I squinted my eyes in frustration, and pushed my inner demon to the back of my mind. And went to sleep. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Zunigsel000: Phew, done with the actual first chapter! <strong>

**Sorry it took so long! **

**Plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zunigsel000: My first Inuyasha fanfic So excited!**

**Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters... **

**". . ." Inu speaking **

_" . . ." Thoughts _

" . . ." normal speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**(Rin's P.O.V) **

I came back to the clearing with a pale of water. I had no idea why I was risking my life to care for a _ruthless_, cold-hearted demon who is _mangled_.

_Because it's the right thing to do,_ I thought.

I rolled my eyes and gave out an exhausted sigh as I came into view of the resting _beast_. I walked up and knelt down beside him, _observing_ his injured arm.

_There is no arm, or hand. It just stops at his shoulder... _

I started to roll up his sleeve and sat back, meditating. My small hands _hovering_ over the still water. Then, after _pondering_ for a moment, the water began to lift into the air (for people who know the show _Avatar: The last air bender, _it's like Rin is water-bending and doing what Katara did when she was mending wounds). And just like that, I began to _rejuvenate_ the wound, and the arm was starting to become anew. Moving my hands in slow, sacred movements, the water began to glisten and glitter as it worked it's _enchantment_ through the wound.

Keeping one hand moving and flowing with the water, I took my other and caressed the mangled arm softly, letting everything I have into him. Not soon after, a new arm appeared.

_There, now he has two arms, _I thought.

Suddenly, I noticed the demon awoken and was staring at me with his cold, _keenful_ gaze. I kept still, my heart beating uncontrollably behind my chest. The beat of my heart pounded so fast and hard that soon the pain was numbing. I wasn't frightened, or worried. More like, full of wonder.

_"Curiouser and curiouser. . ." _I thought.

Taking his eyes away from me, he looked down to his arm. His golden eyes _illuminated _ a flicker of emotion for only a moment before it was gone. Then, he looked over to me again, gazing at me for a while. I could feel his eyes trail over my small form from bottom to top.

"Did you do this?" He asked, his voice low, smooth and soft as thunder.

I didn't dare move at first, I did not know why. But, I soon managed to give a small nod of my head, answering the demon's question.

After that small interaction, I visited everyday at the same time. And every time, I felt as if the distance between us was growing smaller and smaller. . .

**Weeks later. . . **

After a long day of spending the day with my demon, I decided to go home. But once I got to my small hut, I saw an ugly demon searching through vases in my home _frantically_. I drew in a small gasp, letting the creature know of my presence. My heart sped up. Cold sweat of fear trickling down the nape of my neck. I heard howls in the distant and instantly flew to a hiding spot. Not too long after, I heard a blood curling scream and skin tear.

_Those demon wolves killed that other demon, _I thought.

After that, I ran towards the woods. I soon heard women and children screaming bloody murder and more wolves howling some more. Then, I heard them running after me. I turned my head to the side and saw black silhouettes of wolves running behind, chasing me. I tried to run as fast as my little legs could carry me. I looked on ahead of me, and I saw the image of the beautiful demon from the clearing before me. I tried to catch up with him, but tripped and fell. That's when I noticed that the wolf demons were just a few feet away from me.

_They're going to eat me! _

All I could think about was the beautiful demon and then, my world went black. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! <strong>

**Plz don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zunigsel000: My first Inuyasha fanfic So excited!**

**Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters... **

**". . ." Inu speaking **

_" . . ." Thoughts _

" . . ." normal speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V) **

I decided that today was the day I finally began my journey with Jakken and Ah-Uhn. As I was walking, I heard Jakken talking to himself, picking petals of a flower.

_Hn.. _I thought to myself in annoyance.

I heard Jakken scream out to me, complaining about something when I smelled something. It smelled of Iron and matallic. But it also held the scent of that little girl. My eyes widened and I quickly followed her scent and soon, I stood before her. She layed faced down. One arm up, and the other close to her side. I felt Tenseiga pulse at my hip and without even thinking I used the sword to bring her back. I knelt down down beside her, lightly cradling her to my chest. For a while, I felt no beat of the girl's heart. Then suddenly, I felt it. Looking down I could see the young girl stir in my arms.

"Nngh. . ." Her voice groggy as she mumbled.

She got up from my hold of her, as did I. Knowing she would follow, I turned and walked out of the forest to continue my life long journey with the girl beside me. . .

* * *

><p>Years have passed since Sesshomaru's P.O.V. Naraku is defeated and Kagome came back through the well. It's been a year since Sesshomaru left Rin with Kaede. He still visits, but rarely because Rin has started growing (smelling) like a woman. . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(RIn's P.O.V.) <strong>

I was outside sitting on a hill under a tree. Looking up at the black sky that was filled with glowing stars. This was my favorite time of the day; Night. This was the only time that I was alone. I'm 11 summers old, my body has begun to change. My legs have grown long and slender. My stomach small and taght. My dark brown hair hanging past my (very big) hips. My waist small and thin. My small lips have begun to plump just a little. My eyes, looking mature and full of wisdom.

Even though I'm a peasant ningen, I walk, stand and run like I'm from royal blood.

"Rin!" I turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku practically running towards me. I slowly stood, my hands in front of me.

"Yes?" I quietly said.

"Rin, we need you to come sing to Noemi." Without hesitation, I quickly followed them. Once I got in the hut, I made my way over to the crying infant. I carefully and lovingly took her into my arms and began to sing.

**_Win dain a lotica_**

**_En val tu ri_**

**_Si lo ta_**

**_Fin dein a loluca_**

**_En dragu a sei lain_**

**_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_**

**_En riga-lint_**

**_Win chent a lotica_**

**_En val turi_**

**_Silota_**

**_Fin dein a loluca_**

**_Si katigura neuver_**

**_Floreria for chesti_**

**_Si entina_**

**_Lalala... Fontina Blu Cent_**

**_De cravi esca letisimo_**

**_Lalala... De quantian_**

**_La finde reve_**

**_Win dain a lotica_**

**_En vai tu ri_**

**_Si lo ta_**

**_Fin dein a loluca_**

**_En dragu a sei lain_**

**_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_**

**_En riga-lint. . . _**

It was silent when I finished. The girl, sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said, taking her daughter in her arms. I didn't move, I just sat there quietly as the others started to gather into a small circle. Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed up, his hand grabbing Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's expression darkened a little as he scrunched his nose like he smelled something awful.

"I smell Sesshomaru. . ." My heart quickened it's pace at the sound of his name. For some time I knew my feelings of love for my lord. I knew that he would, could never accept them. For I was a human.

And he was a demon. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(Sesshomaru's P.O.V) <strong>

_''Lalala... De quantian_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint. . .'' _

I heard this soft, low as thunder voice. It was coming from my _brother's_ village. As I got closer, I could hear the voice more clear. I could also smell the fresh, flowerish scent among _others_. I could tell that Inuyasha could feel my auora, as I could feel his. Not long after, Inuyasha and everyone came out of their hut. In the very back, I could see this young, _beautiful_ woman. Her big, brown doe-eyes shouted of her innocence, but they also spoke maturity and wisdom. Her dark, brown wavy locks grew past her slim waist and big _birthing_ hips. Her chest was not big. Her legs were long and slim. Her body was kept in shape. She stood with grace, like she was from royal blood.

''Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!"

''Where's Rin?"

''Right here my lord." The small woman from before stepped forward. Her voice was like bells. My inner demon growled in approval. I walked to Rin, just starring at her for a while. Then, I turned toward the forest.

''Rin, come."

''Yes, my lord."

When we got in the forest I turned toward Rin. We just stayed quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very short chapter! <strong>

**I'll write a longer one next time! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for how this story should go, please inbox me. I will almost always reply quickly!**

**Plz don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zunigsel000: My first Inuyasha fanfic So excited!**

**Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters... **

**". . ." Inu speaking **

_" . . ." Thoughts _

" . . ." normal speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**(Rin's P.O.V) **

"Rin, pack your things." Lord Sesshomaru said. I lightly bowed my head in agreement.

"Be ready to leave by tomorrow."

"Of course." I whispered, knowing that he heard me loud and clear.

/ /

The next day I was up very early getting ready to leave once Lord Sesshomaru said. It took a while for me to say my good byes to everyone.

"Good bye, Lady Kagome." I said in my usual hushed voice.

"Good bye, Rin. Come back any time ok?" Kagome pulled me into a tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of me. I quickly recovered from Kagome's strong grip and faced Inuyasha with a small smile.

"Good bye, master Inuyasha. Thank you for all that you've done. I am very grateful of your kindness." I bowed my head long and deep. Inuyasha just scoffed and looked away. Then, he faced me and lightly patted my head. I gave off a small giggle.

"Be careful." I heard him whisper to me.

"I will, thank you." With that, I turned to see Lord Sesshomaru waiting for me with Jakken and Auh-Uhn. I gracefully made my way over to my Lord, looking back at the people I was leaving. I waved goodbye one last time and started walking towards the forest.

/ /

It was about mid-day that I noticed that we have been walking since we left and had not stopped. I could see that Jakken was tired by the way he was breathing heavily. I was quite tired, but I did not complain. I didn't want to bother Lord Sesshomaru. I took in a deep breath and continued walking, hoping that it would help.

"Rin." I looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru looking back at me. His molten, golden eyes piercing right through me. My heart sped up slightly and I felt my cheeks start to burn a little.

"Yes my lord?"

"Ride Auh-Uhn." Lord Sesshomaru turned his ead and continued on walking.

"Yes." I whispered getting on top of the two headed dragon.

/ /

It was night when we finally stopped. I started a fire and caught fish, cooking it like I used to when I was younger and traveling with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." I saw Lord Sesshomaru sniffing the air and looked towards me again.

"There is a hot spring near by." I nodded my head, knowing what he was getting at, blushing a little.

_He must think I stink from all the dirt and sweat on me. _

"Come." I walked to Auh-Uhn and got my bathing stuff I got from Kagome.

We walked in silence for some time before we came upon a steaming hot spring. I turned around, looking to see if Lord Sesshomaru was still here. Noticing that he was sitting against a tree nearby, his back away from me, I started to undress. I got into the water and my body instantly relaxed. My head resting against a boulder. I was looking up at the moon. Forgetting about my lord's presence, I started to sing a soft tune.

/ /

**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V.) **

I was watching over Rin when I started to hear that low, soft, thunderous voice I heard from my brother's village.

_So, it was Rin that was singing. _I thought.

**Must mate with child now!**

_I won't allow this Sesshomaru to mate with a human child that is not even of age yet!_ I was getting angry with my inner beast.

**She is our destine mate. We must claim her before she is taken by some other demon! **

"No!" I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very short chapter!<strong>

**Also, if you have any ideas for how this story should go, please inbox me. I will almost always reply quickly!**

**Plz don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zunigsel000: My first Inuyasha fanfic So excited!**

**Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters... **

**". . ." Inu speaking **

_" . . ." Thoughts _

" . . ." normal speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**(Rin's P.O.V) **

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, _

_not a footprint to be seen. _

_A kingdom of isolation, _

_and it looks like I'm the queen. . ." _

I was singing in the hot spring, relaxing my sore muscles from the day underneath the full moon. My lord just a few feet away. I was starting to drift off when I heard movement in the water. I opened my eyes to see-

"Lord Sesshomaru. . ." My heart beat quickened at the sight of his bloodshot eyes staring down at me like a predator. And I was his prey.

"Rin." Shivers ran up my spine at the sound of his voice. Lord Sesshomaru moved closer to me. So close that I could feel the heat from his body. I pulled my arms to cover myself, but I heard a low growl.

"Don't." I slowly slid my arms away from my body. I stood still, wondering what was happening. Lord Sesshomaru bent down towards me. He lifted one clawed hand and gently caressed my face. Unconciencely, I leaned in to my lord's soft caress. Suddenly, I was picked up and was crushed against a solid chest. I looked to see Lord Sesshomaru carrying me to a nearby tree. I was settled down on the grown and was instantly pushed against the tree. I sucked in a breath, not knowing what to do.

My lord was moving his body on mine. And I realized that he was naked (upper body girls, calm down lol)! I turned my head away as not to see my lord naked. Suddenly, I felt a wet, hot appendage on the crook of my neck. My face and body instantly flushed hot.

"M-my lord, w-what are you d-doing?" However, lord Sesshomaru did not answer, just kept going about his business. I tried again, a little louder.

"My lord-"

"Silence _Rin_." Shivers coursed through my body once again after hearing his voice. I felt heat pool in my lower stomach and between my inner legs.

_What is happening to me?_

I heard a low growl coming from my lord. I craned my neck further away from him. But I didn't realized that what I did just encouraged him. Because after that, I felt something sharp pierce the skin of my neck.

"Ita!" My hands clutched onto lord Sesshomaru without my brain telling them to. Instead of pushing him away like I should have, I just held onto him. After sometime, my lord finally pulled his fangs from me and began to lick at my wound. Shortly after, darkness clouded my vision and the world of sleep over took me.

The next morning was strange. Lord Sesshomaru was acting very peculiar. When I woke up I found that I was sleeping on someone and something warm and furry was covering me. I looked to see it was lord Sesshomaru's chest I was sleeping on, and his mokomoko was covering me. Curious, I went to pet the furry pelt of my lord. But when I touched it, it moved. I quietly sucked in my breath.

_Is it his tail?_

As I thought more about this new thought, I didn't notice that my lord was awake and watching me.

I let out a small squeak when I felt an arm circle my waist. I looked back to see lord Sesshomaru behind me. He looked down at me, a warm emotion in his golden eyes. My body flushed at the sight of him. My heart pounding against my chest so hard that it was hard to breathe. Suddenly, a large hand cupped my chin whilst a pair of warm, soft lips pecked the crown of my head. Then, as quick as it came, the feeling was gone and so was my lord.

_What just happened? _


End file.
